


Days

by darkkwater



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: When the Eppes brothers really need it.





	1. Days, and then Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Don really needs it.

There were days when Don’s job dragged at him, when he couldn’t stand to see one more shattered soul screaming behind a smiling man’s eyes.When the weakness of a victim disgusted and repelled rather than moved him.When his fellow agents seemed little better than the perpetrators he hunted.When the beers had to flow cold and heavy down his throat.

 

Then there were the bad days.When Don would return a kidnapped girl to her grateful family, and all he could think about was how the parents fought in their loveless mansion and that, ten years from now, that little girl would be a drugged, whorish creature, dredged up in one of Don’s nets.When the filth that Don swam through daily clung to him, coated his skin and eyes, making any touch painful, his sight hazy and dark.When it lined the inner surfaces of his mouth and nose and ears, until every breath in was poisoned, every sound reverberated of anger and despair.When every word from Don’s scum-saturated lungs spread the toxin a little further.

Those were the days he would go home and fuck his baby brother.

 

It wasn’t love, but it wasn’t hate either.It was brutal, harsh, fierce and ugly.He would pour the futility of his life into his brother, which Charlie would absorb, process, and release as whimpers and cries.The broken bits of words that spilled from Charlie’s mouth would explode like stars behind Don’s clenched-tight eyelids.Afterwards, Don would be exhausted and empty, but no longer lost.

He never felt guilty when he looked at his baby brother lying on the bed – bruised and bloody, muscles trembling, his breathing wedged between wrenching sobs.Don never felt guilty because he remembered one thing …

 

Charlie had bad days, too.

 


	2. And Then There Were Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Charlie really needs it.

There were days when Charlie’s life dragged at him, when he couldn’t deal with one more whiny student or jealous faculty member.When everyone wanted so much from him – his job, the government, even his friends – that he had to rip himself into tiny pieces to try to please everyone.When the math was dull and repetitive and he was sure he would never find the joy again.When he had to walk far and long before even the possibility of sleep.

Then there were the bad days.When he looked at an elegant equation and all he saw were corpses and shattered lives.When he was sure that his math would be forever tainted by the dubious uses that shady agencies put it to.When the numbers themselves acted evil and strange, when they writhed at the edges of his vision.When there was nothing he could do to stop the screaming.

Those were the days he would go home and fuck his big brother.

It wasn’t love, but it wasn’t hate either.It was desperate, rough and ruthless.He would slam his fear and despair into his brother and Don would take it in utter silence, his body the sole anchor of strength in the universe.Don’s muscles would bunch and his skin shudder, but he would make no sound but the forced exhalation of his lungs every time Charlie smashed into him.  Afterwards, Charlie would be wrung out and raw, but no longer hopeless.

He never felt guilty when he looked at his big brother lying on the bed – battered and torn, knuckles white from gripping the mattress, blood streaming down his chin from a bit lip.Charlie never felt guilty because he remembered one thing …

The Eppes brothers knew how to deal with bad days.


End file.
